MiraculousHarry Potter One Shots
by writers-fanfics
Summary: As the title suggests, I'm gonna post some One Shots to this crossover. Harry Potter is my obsession and Miraculous is one of my recent favourite shows, so I thought 'Let's throw 'em together' Hope you like them :)
1. Author's Note Beforehand

Hello, guys!

Just to let you know quickly:

I won't upload daily on this since it's just one shots.

I'll get up a new one shot every now and then.

Mostly when I feel like it.

I wanna have more time to focuse on story ideas which are more developed and are longer though, so I don't know how often this will be. Maybe once per week?

We'll see :)

Thanks for reading beforehand!

Enjoy!


	2. The Boggart

It was a sunny, warm day in France, at the Beauxbatons Academy for Magic.  
The students of the third year were standing in a wide, light room with dark curtains.  
Mr. Armand D'Argencourt, teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts, had his arms crossed in a strict manner. At the far end of the room was a large closet placed.  
The teenagers in the room were mumbling and shooting interested glances at it.

''So, class, who here can tell us something about boggarts?'', he asked loudly.  
Some of the teenagers' eyes widend in shock, others seemed to be unimpressed as they had no idea about them or what they were capable of.  
A few hands rose in the air.  
''Yes, Miss Lavillant?''  
The short blondehaired girl gave a little shriek as she was picked and quickly dropped her hesitantely raised hand. ''Boggarts... they transform into the worst fear of the person who stands in front of them.''

''Exact.'', he said. ''Now, what must we know about how to defeat a boggart? It is fairly simply in general. All you have to do in order to achieve this goal is to raise your wand, think of a way to turn this fear of yours into something funny - something that will make you laugh. This will humiliate the boggart and it will retreat. For this, you will use the spell _Riddikulus_. Understood?''

There was a selective nod going around the room.  
''Let's try it. Repeat after me. _Riddikulus_.''  
'' _Riddikulus_.'', the class said in a choir.

All except for two girls leaning against a wall in the back. A blonde with a raised eyebrow and a redhead with glasses and a nervous behaviour.  
''This _class_ is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.'', the blonde, who's name was Chloé, snarled.  
''Right, completely right.'', the smaller girl with red hair and glasses replied hastily. She was Chloe's minion, named Sabrina.

''Okay, class, get into a row. One after one will get a chance to get up to a boggart.''  
The class followed the order - except for Chloé and Sabrina.  
The first one up was Mylène Haprèle who seemed to be completely terrified even though the closet hadn't even been opened yet.  
''On the count of three.'', Mr. Armand D'Argencourt said sharply. ''One, two, -''  
He turned the doorknob.

A whirling smoke got out, quickly manifesting into a big pink and purple monster, roaring loudly and letting a few of the teenagers jump.  
Mylène started shaking.  
''Come on, you can do it.'', Ivan Bruel, her good friend-maybe more- yelled encouraginly.  
She swallowed hard but then took a stance and looked as firmly as possible for her at the creature. She raised her wand and spoke out a soft and shaky '' _Riddikulus_.''

It did, however, work. The creature gave off a surprised sound before it simply shrank in hilariously disproportioned ways.  
A lot of the kids giggled. Mylène clapped her hands proudly of her accomplishment.  
''Very good. Next.''

And so it continued for a while.  
They went through Nino's clown turned humourless adult, Alya's dancing letters turned missing wifi signal and Rose's princess turned snake and so on.  
Every second or third person, Chloé gave a snarky remark.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng was next in line when she commented: ''Oh, I wonder what her boggart's gonna be. A dropped croissant? Must be connected to her clumsiness. Maybe the boggart's even gonna be humiliated just by looking at her.''

''Miss Bourgeios, why don't you get up here and try your shot?'', Mr. Armand D'Argencourt said.  
''Pff- as if. I'm not doing something stupid like _that_. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.'', she repeated her phrase.  
''Sorry, Miss, but I'll have to force you to come here.''  
''How dare you? You are aware that my daddy is Minister of Magic, right?''  
''Doesn't give you an excuse to miss out on important lectures. I'm sure our Minister would want you to be able to defend yourself in case of a sudden boggart attack. Now. Get here.''

Chloé scoffed but as everyone's eyes were on her now, she couldn't retreat or back down.  
She strode along the room, head held high, arms crossed.  
When she came to a halt in front of the closet which promptly started thundering, her pride vanished though. Her expression was nervous.  
She seemed to know exactly what was coming.

Suddenly, the closet door was pushed open. A fierce looking woman in designer clothes gracefully stepped out of the space. Those who knew things about fashion would know it was Audrey Bourgeios - Chloé's mother.  
She swayed her hips in an arrogant manner as she walked towards Chloé who was standing frozen, gulping.

The boggart-Audrey-Bourgeois started talking, or more so scolding and throwing insults. ''There is nothing exceptional about you, Chlorine. You are useless, worthless. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. That you have the nerve to call yourself my daughter...''  
With every new word spoken, Chloé seemed to shrink more and more, pulling her head in and biting her lip, trying to prevent the tears from spilling from her eyes.

The entire class was silent, taken off guard by this occurence.  
They were watching with open mouths.  
It was only when Chloé turned away, throwing her arms over her head, seemingly near a breakdown, that someone broke away from the formed crowd.  
Adrien Agreste stormed forward, sliding in front of his friend with spread arms.  
He looked bravely into Audrey Bourgeios' face which was now spiraling and transforming.

Her features changed, her hair grew longer and brighter, her designer dress was swapped for a suit, her eyes closed shut and her body fell.  
When the transformation was complete, a young woman lay motionless on the floor of the classroom - Emilie Agreste, dead.

Adrien's mother had disappeared a year ago and his biggest fear was that she wasn't just gone. It was that she might not even be alive anymore. He hadn't said a word about this deep fear of his out loud before, not even his father knew about this nightmare and how so? He was always busy with work.

He drew his wand and held it high, basically yelling the spell '' _Riddikulus_!''  
It was so powerful that the boggart was lifted in the air and flew into the closet, slammed doors behind it. No one could even begin to see what Emilie Agreste's corpse could possibly have turned to, to turn this disturbing image into something funny.

Adrien stared at the spot where the illusioned body of his mother had been laying seconds ago. Then he shook his head and turned to his friend who had her hands in front of her face, the slight raising of her shoulders showed she was crying silently.  
''Chloé.'', he said softly. ''You can look now, it's over. She's gone.''  
But she just shook her head and ran out of the room.

''Chloé!'', he shouted, running off after her.  
Marinette didn't even notice her feet starting to move.  
''Mari, what the hell are you doing?'', Alya hissed to her best friend but Marinette was not listening and instead just followed her crush and kind of archenemy through the door.

It took her a while to find them in the castle.  
She hid behind a wall and peeked around the corner.  
The two of them sat against a stone wall, Adrien's one arm around Chloé, who was sobbing into his shoulder, squeezing the hand at the end of his other arm.  
Marinette sighed. Maybe she had overreacted all this time. The two weren't couple material, they truly were friends - connected by the absence of their mothers.  
Their biggest fears involved their mothers, a deep fear for a teenager.

And maybe Chloé wasn't such a terrible person after all. If her mother was the way the boggart had portrayed her, it was no wonder the poor girl was distressed all the time - the only reason she was mean was because she needed to release all the frustration and so she took it out on others. Which wasn't right at all but it was understandable.

Who knew a single Defense against the Dark Arts lesson could bring out so much new knowledge? And so much more hope and sadness alike?


End file.
